


dumbass teens said gay rights!!

by orphan_account



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey, The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, M/M, Trans Aaron, Trans Cady, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, swow? buwn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: janis- dslurcady- tsluraaron- a-arondamian-  fsluremma - emwahalyssa- awyssagretchen- toaststrudkaren- prettyblonde





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back motherfuckers

[dslur]: my main goal is to blow up and then act like i don’t know nobody 

[tslur]: you told me your main goal was to end up on a fandom page 

[dslur]: MY MAIN GOAL KS TO BLOW UP AND ACT LIKE I DOMT KNOW NOBODY

[a-aron]: a reasonable goal 

[awyssa]: in my very regretted supernatural phase i got onto a supernatural fan page bc i’m so funny on tumblr 

[emwah]: can’t believe i’m dating a celebrity 

[dslur]: i envy your youth it isn’t easy anymore bc nobody likes me 

[tslur]: i like you! 

[fslur]: owo? 

[tslur]: pwatonicawwy 

[fslur]: deadass

[awyssa]: speaking of platonic shit i had a friend who was clingy and acted like we were dating even though he’s gay??? i’d ignore him and he’d text me and snap me constantly and when i told him it was toxic he told me i was breaking his heart but he was harassing me all the fuckin time

[prettyblonde]: this took a serious turn 

[awyssa]: sorry but like he dumb as fuck!!!! 

[toaststrud]:tea!!!

[emwah]: i want a churro ://

[tslur]: i am having revelations i need to stare at the ceiling goodnight y’all 


	2. Chapter 2

[a-aron]: i got my first binder today y’all 

[tslur]: omg i just got approved to be on the girls softball team today god bless 

[dslur]: THIS SOLIDARITY IS SCRUMPTIOUS 

[fslur]: my friends make me uwu

[a-aron]: when will the last of us 2 come out y’all it’s been too long 

[toastsrud]: i heard november 

[tslur]: i heard october 

[fslur]: i heard 2023 

[dslur]: that last one is NOT scrumptious 

[prettyblonde]: i dropped my laptop on my face :/((

[toaststrud]: sweetie??? how??? did you do that???

[prettyblonde]: i was watching something on it 

[dslur]: ma’am that’s not how that works 

[toaststrud]: you okay babe? 

[prettyblonde]: my nose hurts!! 

[tslur]: ugh i want a girlfriend 

[fslur]: :3 i have a girl in mind for you 

[tslur]: who 

[fslur]: due to recent developments i am not allowed to share 

[dslur]: god bless


End file.
